JoJo (album)
JoJo is JoJo's debut album that was released on June 24, 2004 on Blackground Records. Album Background After competing on the TV show "America's Most Talented Kids," JoJo was contacted by record producer Vincent Herbert, who asked her to audition for Blackground Records. During her audition for the founder of Blackground Records, Barry Hankerson, he told JoJo that the spirit of his niece (late R&B singer Aaliyah) brought her to him and she was signed to the record label at the age of 12. JoJo had recording sessions with producers such as Soulshock & Karlin and the Underdogs. Album Composition The music found on JoJo's debut album is primarily pop and R&B music. During an interview about the album's composition, JoJo stated: "I wrote three songs on the album. I am not the of person who sings something that I have no reference point to. I feel like I am a real artist and I want to be able to feel what I am singing about. So when I sing, "Leave (Get Out)," I have been through that. I think it is just a new generation, whether people are ready for it or not. Teenagers are dating. They go through things and that is really what it is about." Many have noted that the album is influenced mainly by R&B tracks. On her influences for the album, JoJo has listed many celebrities and during one interview, she stated: "I really was, I had no idea what it was. I was raised in a mostly white neighborhood. I was this little white girl jamming out to Ella Fitzgerald and Bobby Brown. I don't know what kind of stuff I was on!" During a separate interview, JoJo stated: "Well, I listened to everyone from Aretha Franklin to Bob Seager to the Beatles, but I have to say that my mom is probably my biggest influence. She really has a great voice." JoJo has also listed singer Beyoncé as a major influence, stating: "I think she is the perfect example of a strong woman and just a talented person. She's a songwriter, she's a dancer and she's an incredible singer and I don't think anyone can touch her right now." The first track on the album, "Breezy" is an up-tempo hip hop track that speaks of JoJo's relationship with a boy and how he calls her "Breezy." The lyrics are more spoken than sung by JoJo, as the song has a different feel than the rest of the album. "Baby It's You" is the second track on the album, as well as the second single. It is an up-tempo R&B song that speaks of JoJo not wanting the luxuries and perks of dating someone, and all she wants is them. The third single from the album "Not That Kinda Girl" also serves as the third song. The song sees JoJo comparing herself to other girls and telling a boy that she's "not that kinda girl" and has true feelings for him. "The Happy Song" is the fourth song on the album. The up-tempo R&B influenced track sees JoJo speaking of how happy a boy makes her feel, and she thinks he might be the one. "Homeboy" is the fifth song on the album and is more of a hip hop influenced track. The track speaks of how JoJo's feelings have changed for a boy she grew up with. The sixth song on the album is the urban "City Lights." It was inspired lyrically by JoJo's love of Beat Generation culture and named after San Francisco Beat landmark City Lights Bookstore. Lines such as "I feel like I'm on medication" and "I can see the stars/expensive cars on the boulevard" were inspired by the Jack Kerouac novel "On The Road." "Leave (Get Out)" is the seventh track on the album, as well as the lead single. The single was met positively by critics, and was majorly successful on music charts worldwide, reaching the Top 10 in eleven different countries, including the United States, Australia and the United Kingdom. The eighth song on the album is "Use My Shoulder", an R&B ballad that lyrically speaks of JoJo trying to cheer up her boyfriend. The song "Never Say Goodbye" is a pop ballad that lyrically speaks of JoJo being glad to have someone in her life and how she "never wants to say goodbye" to him. "Weak" is the tenth track on the album and is a cover version of SWV's 1993 hit song. The eleventh track "Keep On Keepin' On" is a mid-tempo R&B song that talks of never giving up when you are in dire straits. It is autobiographical and deals with the time JoJo and her mom were living humbly in a small apartment, being jealous of her rich friends and asking God why. The twelfth track on the album is the Christian pop song "Sunshine" that speaks of how someone is like an angel to her and makes all her dreams come true. The thirteenth track "Yes or No" is more uptempo and hip hop than the rest of the album and lyrically talks of JoJo questioning a guy to see if he is ready to handle a girl like her. The final track on the album is "Fairy Tales," a pop ballad that lyrically speaks of how JoJo feels she may not be able to love again after the pain her ex has caused her. The second verse interpolates the nursery rhyme "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Tracklisting U.S. Album Version #Breezy (3:15) #Baby It's You (3:11) #Not That Kinda Girl (3:27) #The Happy Song (3:59) #Homeboy (3:35) #City Lights (4:54) #Leave (Get Out) (4:02) #Use My Shoulder (3:43) #Never Say Goodbye (3:51) #Weak (4:50) #Keep on Keepin' On (3:15) #Sunshine (3:07) #Yes or No (3:14) #Fairy Tales (3:45) United Kingdom & Japanese Album Version #Baby It's You (feat. Bow Wow) (3:35) European Album Version #Butterflies (2:43) #Back and Forth (3:29) Singles #Leave (Get Out) (released on February 24, 2004) #Baby It's You (released on September 6, 2004) #Not That Kinda Girl (released on February 15, 2005) Album Promotion JoJo promoted the album mainly through live performances. During 2004 and 2005, she performed at many televised appearances as well as extensive touring with other artist. JoJo performed the lead single, "Leave (Get Out)" at the 2004 Kids Choice Awards to positive reviews from the audience and critics. She also performed several songs from the album (including "Leave", "Baby It's You" and "This Time") on "Sessions@AOL" and a digital EP was released to promote the performances. JoJo also performed the album's lead single during an episode of "On Air with Ryan Seacrest" which featured her performing with several back up dancers. She also appeared on "Top of the Pops" to perform the single, using the same dance routine with her back up dancers. JoJo also performed "Leave" at the Arthur Ashe Kids Day concert to a generally positive reception from the crowd and critics. She also performed the single live for Yahoo! Music (which was posted on their official website). The single was performed yet again on the French television show "Hit Machine" where JoJo performed with back-up dancers dressed similar to high school students. Before the album's release, JoJo embarked on her first ever tour, the "Cingular Buddy Bash" with pop rock singer Fefe Dobson, hip hop duo Young Gunz and alternative metal band Zebrahead. Like debut tours by Tiffany and Britney Spears before her, it stopped at nine malls, beginning at Atlanta's Northlake Mall and ending at South Shore Plaza. That year, she was requested by First Lady Laura Bush to perform at the 2004 "Christmas in Washington" special which was broadcast by TNT and hosted by Dr. Phil and his wife Robin McGraw. Despite performing at other events for the Republican Party, JoJo has stated that she "does not agree with the things that President George W. Bush has done in office. I'll leave it at that." In 2005, JoJo and an all-star lineup participated in the charity single "Come Together Now", to benefit victims of two recent disasters; the 2004 Asian Tsunami and Hurricane Katrina a year later. During that same year, she hosted and performed at the Hope Rocks concert benefiting the City of Hope National Medical Center and co-hosted the 2006 TV Guide Channel's countdown to the Grammy Awards. Album Performance "JoJo" debuted at #4 on the Billboard 200 and at #10 on the Top R&B/Hip Hop Albums, selling 95,000 copies in its first week. The album was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) on November 15, 2004 for sales exceeding one million After the success of the album on the charts, the singles began to sell more copies. By October 25, 2004, "Leave (Get Out)" had been certified gold for sales of 500,000 copies in the United States. The album's second single "Baby It's You", received a gold certification on May 19, 2005. The album also performed well internationally. JoJo reached number twenty-three on the Canadian Albums Chart and was certified gold by the Canadian Recording Industry Association (CRIA) for shipments in excess of 100,000 copies. In the United Kingdom, where the album's lead single had a large amount of success, it debuted and peaked at number twenty-three on the UK Albums Chart and was certified gold by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) on November 5, 2004, denoting shipments in excess of 100,000 copies. The album debuted at number fifty-two in Germany and eventually received a gold certification by the Bundesverband Musikindustrie (BVMI). Despite the success of "Leave (Get Out)" in Australia, the album only managed to chart as high as number eighty-six on the ARIA Albums Chart. Elsewhere, JoJo reached the top thirty in Japan and Portugal, the top forty in New Zealand, the top fifty in Italy and the top seventy in France and Ireland. Album Reception "JoJo" has received generally mixed reviews from music critics. Entertainment Weekly praised the album, stating: "Apparently, the army of urban producers (Soulshock & Karlin, the Underdogs, Mike City) on JoJo's JoJo know how to build a disc brimming with sizzling hooks too. The prototype this time? Xtina, with her over-the-top melismatic delivery. Too bad, since many of these otherwise engagingly gritty R&B tracks, especially the euphoric 'Happy Song,' out-sass recent material by grown-up divas like Monica, Tamia, and even Mary J. Blige. Though the 13-year-old's vocal calisthenics quickly grow tiresome, with a few more years under her belt JoJo may yet discover her inner soul singer." Slant Magazine gave the album a mixed review, stating: "But while the girl's certainly got pipes, her eponymous debut is as contrived and calculated as the strategic tears in the t-shirt and cap she sports on the album's cover. Even the songs JoJo penned herself can't give the disc the personality it so desperately needs; "Keep On Keepin' On" is a "personal," inspirational tune, but it's high-end sneakers and a duplex that JoJo wants, a sad reminder of how success is measured by today's young people—as dictated by hip-hop trends and MTV's Cribs. Then again, it's not surprising coming from a girl who got her start on Bill Cosby's Kids Say the Darndest Things. It's not the catchy lead single "Leave (Get Out)," produced by Soulshock and Karlin, or even a cover of SWV's early-90s hit "Weak" that keeps JoJo afloat, but—despite lyrics like "I'm on a high/Feel like I'm on medication"—the old-school "City Lights" and the minimalist "The Happy Song," which let JoJo's vocals take center stage. As long as she surrounds herself with smarter people (and stops rhyming words like "breezy" with "heezy," as she does on the album's opening track), the young up-and-comer could very well be the next Teena Marie. But probably not." Yahoo! Music also gave the album a mixed review when they reviewed it, commenting: "JoJo is mercilessly multi-tracked a la J.Lo, her voice encoded flatteringly as she too-many-notes her way through a succession of R'n'B beats and hooks that owe everything to studio wizardry and little to simple songwriting. Inevitably, she's "Not That Kinda Girl" and boys "make me happy" but friends are where it's at. In short, she only has as much to say as the Spice Girls' "Wannabe", but does so across 14 largely forgettable tracks of scales and curlicues that make Mariah sound restrained. Discovered, like Charlotte Church, via a series of serendipitous TV appearances, JoJo's talent is less apparent. She's evidently superior to your typical schoolgirl belting out ringtones on the bus - and in Number Two hit "Leave (Get Out)" she has a signature song solid enough to base a career on - but beyond that she has no identity to speak of. Her album wouldn't disgrace the memory of deceased label mate Aaliyah but that's to the credit of Blackground Records rather than JoJo herself. Too young to have experienced life, too polished to have any soul to her sound, thus far she's a prodigy without purpose. Let the mood swings commence!" The interview was ended with the album being rewarded 6 out of 10 stars. Gallery image.jpg JoJo2004AlbumPhoto.jpg JoJo04LinerNotes#1.jpg JoJo04LinerNotes2.jpg Jojo2004linernotes03.jpg JoJophotocollage04.jpg JoJoAlbum04pics.jpg JoJoHands04.jpg Jojoalbumphoto01.jpg JoJophotocollage2.jpg JoJo04sitting.jpg Jojolinernotesphoto.jpg Jojolinernotespic2.jpg Jojoalbumphoto3.jpg JoJoUKAlbumCover.jpg Category:Albums Category:Music